Chapter 4: Rough Opponents, Rough Start
Ben Fordham: (voiceover) I love the confidence out of this 27-year old. (Faustine jumps off the trampoline and wedges herself deep into the chute, but her right leg is way out in front of her left and she splashes down into the water.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Whoa! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) My! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Whoo-hoo-hoo! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) The woman from the Feros Islands splashing down and Europe wasting a great opportunity. (The 2013 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay. But at the point of the wrong move, the screen freezes an arrow points at the mistake before fading and the replay plays again.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Man! She had a good jump, went deep into the chute, but her right foot is way out in front of her left and she couldn't hold it. I think that's just inexperience on these obstacles. (The logo does the same thing.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Did not have this in Ninja Warrior China. This is new. 51 feet of track here. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Alright. Go, go, go, go. (Cheng-Han grabs the second bar at the right time.) Perfect. (But his fingers peeled off too early at the second bar of the Double Dipper. He lands on the edge of the pad.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Whoa! (The weight carries Cheng-Han into the water.) * All: NOO!!! * Coprov: (voiceover) Cheng-Han out on the Double Dipper! This obstacle, so deadly. Remember, we had 27 criminals fall here in the National Finals and Grolath can do no worse than finishing second in this heat. Team USA will get at least 2 points. (Once again, the slow-motion replay starts after the 2013 logo slides from the right to the left.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Cheng-Han does a good job and makes that leap to the second bar. It looked like he had it, but his fingers slipped off a little early and he comes up just short. (After the sweep of the logo, we are at Team USA's podium with our four heroes congratulating Cheng-Han on his attempt.) * Grolath: It's OK. It's OK. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And it's another misopportunity to take charge in this first heat. (Eduardo's mini-tramp jump made him go off-centre. As he entered the chute, he suffered the same fate as Faustine, but on the outer chute.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Oh! * Chris Kamara: Boom! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Well, there it is. Eduardo out on the Jumping Spider and that means Grolath wins the heat for Team USA! (The sweeping effect and replay happens again.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Eduardo was a little off-centre as he entered the chute. His right side is a little further than his left. That means his feet hit at different times and he had no way to save it. (Once again, after the sweep of the logo, we are taken back to the present.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:Shocking Moments